


first snow

by kihdimple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, IM, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Yookihyun, changki, changkyun - Freeform, imchangkyun - Freeform, kikyun, monstax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihdimple/pseuds/kihdimple
Summary: changkyun loves snow and he happens to be awake when the first snow of this winter falls. now he wants to go outside, but he can’t leave without telling anyone, so now, he has to tell kihyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: changki





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> i came to write this last night when it was snowing here and i missed changki so here we are now :)  
> happy new year by the way

changkyun has been staring out the window for almost half an hour now. it was 4:11 am but he wasn't tired. he had woken up a while ago and as soon as he realized that the first snow of the year has started falling outside, he couldn't seem to find satisfaction in just going back to sleep now. who knows? the snow could be gone when he'd wake up the next morning, as if nothing had happened and then it may not snow again before next winter. over the past years the amount of snow falling in seoul seemed to decrease a lot and changkyun hated that. winter was his favorite season and snow was something really fascinating to him. he loved the way his surroundings were covered in white when looking out of his room's window and going for a walk while it was snowing was one of his favorite things to do.  
especially when he then happened to pass by a path, where the paw prints of cats that have passed there earlier were still visible in the snow. he loved cats and knowing that one must've just passed with leaving traces behind, was just one of the many small things in life that made him happy. changkyun also loved to be outside in winter, when the streets were calm, the people inside and as soon as it was getting dark, the sight of the streetlights lightening up the world and causing the snow to sparkle here and there. he especially liked spending time outside, late at night when it was around christmas with his neighborhood being lit up by all these colorful, bright shining lights around others' houses. also one of his favorite things to look at. this time around though it was only december 7th, so most of their neighbors haven't put up the christmas lighting yet. it was okay though, because just like it was right now, changkyun loved it anyway. he wanted to go outside and he was going to go, but he also knew, that if kihyun found out about him leaving the house this late at night without telling anyone, he'd kill him. like no shit.

kihyun has always been the one worrying most about everyone, but to the maknae especially, he seemed to be a bit overprotective. it wasn't like the younger minded at all, it was the opposite actually. changkyun appreciated his hyung's care a lot and he thought it was cute whenever the older would overreact to him coming home late or whenever he'd seriously worry about changkyun for small causes, such as catching a simple cold or accidentally burning his finger while helping kihyun cook.  
however, the maknae knew that if his hyung would find out, it wouldn't be fun anymore. the youngest knows that the older wants noting but to keep him safe and that's why he'd react the way he would and he was thankful for that, but kihyun was one to lose his temper quickly and if he once got angry, he was angry. no matter the cause. and changkyun didn't want that, so he decided to tell him. he knew that his hyung wasn't the biggest fan of snow and he did feel bad about waking him up at this late at night, but if kihyun was aware of this situation now, he would want it that way too.  
and just like that, changkyun made his way out of his room to go over to kihyun's whose room was right next to his own, to wake him up and to tell him that he was going to go outside now. he carefully opened the door to his hyung's room, closing it afterwards and silently shuffling over to the older's bed, in which kihyun was still sleeping soundly.  
changkyun then kneeled down right next to the bed and tried waking him up.

"hyung." no response.  
"hyung, wake up~" he tried again, his voice a bit louder now but still in the softest tone he possibly could at this moment considering how excited he was, impatiently anticipating to finally go outside before it stopped snowing.

"kihyun~ hyung, please~ wake up." he whined, now receiving a refusing groan in response. to that the younger pouted and then brought his hand up to the older's face, booping his hyung's right cheek as many times as he needed to, until kihyun finally opened his eyes. the only light illuminating the room was the light coming from the streetlights outside, so it was a bit difficult to read the older's emotions. the snow did reflect the light though, making it seem brighter than it usually was, so nonetheless, the maknae could see pretty well.

"changkyun? what is it?" kihyun asked sleepily, obviously confused about the situation what made the younger do nothing but chuckle in response.

"hyung, look!" changkyun pointed to the window and to that, kihyun followed his demand and turned his head to look outside as well.

"it's the first snow of the year! i want to go outside, hyung!" the maknae continued in excitement, not really caring about what the older had to say about this.

"wait what? i mean- that's great kyun, but please just don't. it's like- what even? four in the morning?" kihyun let out a frustrated sigh.

"and? you can keep sleeping, hyung. i just wanted to let you know." the youngest said in a content voice, the brightest, most joyful smile on his lips.

"it's way too late, kyun. why don't you just come back in bed and we can go outside later? during the day?" the older said. he already knew that he couldn't change the younger's mind anymore but he still wanted to give it a try- buntly failing at that though.  
changkyun instead ignored his hyung's words and stood up, opened the closet in the older's room and took out one of kihyun's hoodies. then he quickly put the hoodie over the shirt he was already wearing and closed the closet doors again, ready to leave the room.

"wait, changkyun, are you seriously going outside now?" and that was when kihyun sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"yep. keep sleeping if you want to, hyung. i'll be outside but i won't go far. i'll stay near the house, i promise!" the maknae said, the excitement in his voice growing with each step he took. then he left the room and made his way downstairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up anyone else in the house.  
and there he was, kihyun was left alone in the room, now awake and not able to go back to sleep knowing that changkyun was out there all by himself. he knew that nothing was going to happen and that his worries were unnecessary, but he couldn't let him leave just like that either. he once again let out a heavy sigh. he was tired and would've preferred going back to sleep, but now wanted to be with changkyun, so he too, got up, changed his clothes and headed downstairs. arriving in the hallway, he took his shoes and one of the coats hanging on the clothing rack, putting them on. then he quickly grabbed the keys, opened the door and stepped outside afterwards. the cold breeze hit his face as soon as he closed the door behind him again. kihyun turned around and took in some deep breaths. yeah, he didn't like winter that much but he did prefer the cold weather to the hot temperatures, because out of some reason, it had a really calming effect on him. then he opened his eyes again and looked around a bit, welcoming the calming silence he was met with during this time of the night.

"hyung! you did come!" he heard changkyun call and as kihyun looked in the direction the younger's voice came from, he immediately smiled.  
the maknae was rushing towards him with such a bright smile on his lips, his eyes almost sparkling with happiness. the next thing he took notice of was how the younger pulled him into a big, tight hug.

"huh- okay.. and what's that for?" kihyun asked as he too, tightened his arms around the younger, smiling.

"mh. i don't know. just because." changkyun replied, his voice muffled through the fabric of the older's jacket. and then they pulled away again.

"go ahead." kihyun smiled at him once again, before he watched the youngest run of to play in the snow. he was just like a little kid seeing snow for the first time. the older thought it was the cutest, yet such a confusing thing how someone could love snow this much.  
...

kihyun himself sat down on one of the steps that led towards their front door. the snow hasn't reached the third step thanks to the roof above their door, so he could still sit there. the floor was cold, yes, but it was okay as long as he had a good look on the youngest, so that if something would happen, he could immediately come and help him. but as long as changkyun was okay, kihyun was too. and then he just watched him running around in their garden. he built a small snowman too, but other than walking around, kicking the snow around here and there and try catching the snowflakes with his tongue, there wasn't much else to do really. and by watching, the amount of times kihyun saw the younger laugh happily by himself just by playing in the snow, he honestly wondered how someone was able to find this much joy in doing whatever the youngest did at the moment. it was adorable and the older really did enjoy watching but after almost half an hour, he himself started feeling cold, the snow got heavier and after he too, has heard changkyun cough a few times now, he decided that it was time to go back inside. it was nearly 6 am by now anyways.

"kyun-ah, let's get back inside, okay? the temperatures are dropping and i'm starting to feel cold. aren't you?" kihyun called out and changkyun's eyes immediately met his in the distance. but honestly, changkyun started feeling a bit cold too and playing by himself the whole time was getting kind of boring as well, so he nodded and walked back up to kihyun with a content smile on his lips. kihyun smiled back at him and now the both of them stood on the doorstep.

"by the way, kyunnie. did you even bring your key?" kihyun smirked at him and changkyun was hit by realization, now looking dumbfounded after shaking his head in response.

"i knew it. see, kyunnie? if i hadn't come you'd be freezing to death now." the older chuckled as he watched changkyun's reaction, taking out the key he had grabbed earlier, already assuming that the younger had forgotten his. they entered the dorm not long after, taking off their shoes and coats.

"that's not true hyung! i would've rang the door and hyungs would've opened the door for me!"

"mmh~, are you sure? you know that the other's are deep sleepers. they wouldn't have heard that."

"you would've heard me, hyung!" the younger replied proudly.

"and how is our changkyunnie so sure that i would have come down to open the door for him, hm?" kihyun playfully questioned, very aware that this was a perfect way to tease the maknae. successfully.

"hey!" changkyun said, acting offended. he couldn't keep that face for long though, as kihyun suddenly came closer and started tickeling him. the both of them kept laughing together until the older proudly accepted his win and finally let the maknae free of his hold.

"so, you wanna go back to sleep now, kyunnie?" kihyun asked as he watched changkyun hang his jacket up on the clothing rack, leaning against the door frame that seperated the living room from the hallway they were standing in right now.

"no, i'm not sleepy hyung. are you?" changkyun responded, now focusing on his hyung who shook his head to give his answer.

"okay then... and hungry?" kihyun smiled as he watched the youngest's eyes widen at the thought of food. "got it." he chuckled again.

"what about i prepare some breakfast and make some tea for the both of us while you go get my laptop? and after doing that, you kyunnie can choose which movie you want to watch. agreed?"

"yes! i'd love that, hyung! i'll be right back!" changkyun said, his eyes lightening up in excitement once again after hearing the idea.

"oh and kyun? later, when hyungs are up we can go outside again, okay? we could go to the park, hm? what about that? i think with these temperatures, the snow will stay for a while longer." the older showed the maknae a fond smile, already looking forward to the day today. and he knew that changkyun was too.

"really? yay! i want to have a snowball fight with jooheon hyung then! he won in that game again." the younger pouted cutely before looking up again, now happily smiling back at his hyung. then he turned around and headed up the stairs to get the laptop, just like kihyun told him to. the older couldn't help but keep chuckling and shaking his head in disbelief at how childish the two maknaes could get when it came to this very game. he then made his way to the kitchen, ready to prepare a small but nice breakfast for the two of them.

and for the game, he was sure to try it out one day. changkyun has told him a lot about it already and he himself was pretty good at gaming. the older usually played with either minhyuk or hyungwon, since the two of them were great players too. he mostly wins playing against them, but just now he has decided that if he was going to play with changkyun one day, he would let the younger win. the maknae was so happy whenever he won a game and because he wouldn't want to be the cause of their youngest sulking after losing, his mind has already set on this. now he just had to wait.


End file.
